


Show off

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [2]
Category: James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Prompt Fic, Smut, Voyeurism, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Here is the prompt for this.You come home and notice that the two chairs, normally in the living room, are set up at the foot of your bed, and you're confused. Until Bucky and Steve emerge from the bathroom...
Series: Smut drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Show off

You come home and notice that two chairs, normally in the living room, are set up at the foot of your bed, and you're confused. That is until Bucky and Steve emerge from the bathroom; both naked, aroused. 

Steve points at your clothes and tells you to take them off while they sit. “Strip!” he orders you.

You can’t help but comply. You’re probably just as much aroused as they are, maybe more. One at a time, you remove your clothes as you watch them stroking themselves. Their hands glide from top to bottom and Bucky’s even fondling his balls with his metal hand. He hisses in pleasure.

Once you’re done removing your clothes, it’s his turn to command you. “On the bed. Legs spread. Touch yourself for us, doll.”

You bite your lip and get on the bed, but you’ve never masturbated in front of anyone. How are you supposed to start? You don’t move at all; frozen on the bedspread with your legs partly open and your breasts showing.

Steve raises an eyebrow. “What are you waiting for?”

Your cheeks flush. “I... I don’t know where to start. I’ve never done this.”

“Never? Not even alone?” He licks his lips in appreciation, and you notice his hand tightening on his shaft.

Your cheeks are now crimson. “Of course, I have,” you reply with a squeaky voice. “I meant, not in front of someone.”

Bucky licks his lips, a grin etching on his face. “Use your fingers, tease yourself, rub one out for us, doll.”

You’ve never heard anything so sexy from him, so you do as he asks. Your hands move from the bed to your breasts while you lay back on the pillows. You caress them, pinch the nipples. You love that, always have. But as your fingers go lower, you start watching them. 

Steve’s hand on his cock is slow while Bucky tugs at his tip, rubbing it with his thumb.

All you can hear is their short breaths and your own moans. You begin rubbing your clit. In circles at first, then tap on it. You go between the two as you feel the familiar pleasure burn in your core. You risk a finger inside but it’s too much already. This little scene arouses you so damn much, if you finger yourself, you’ll be done before them. And you don’t want that. It’s too hot to watch them pant and groan. your own orgasm can wait. 

As you keep rubbing yourself, your fingers get wetter. Bucky sits closer to the edge of the chair, his hips rolling as if he were fucking you. But it’s Steve, your secret crush, that surprises you the most. He gets up and stands by the bed. “Come on, babe, come for us. I want to taste you when you come.”

That and a flick of your finger is enough to make you come and he does too, painting your belly prettily in white while Bucky’s cum gathers in his fist. 

You grin, panting softly. “We have to do this again...but make it a contest. Who’ll come the fastest…”


End file.
